


“Miaow”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [28]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Early Days, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan reaches up to trace a finger along Phil’s cheeks. “You still have some cat whiskers you might wanna wash off.”A ficlet about sharpie and early trains.





	“Miaow”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “Miaow”

Dan hates that he’s saying goodbye to Phil already. Hates that this visit is even shorter than the last one, and far more public— even if they dipped out of the Halloween gathering for some precious quiet moments alone it just doesn’t compare to the solitude they’d had little over a week ago in Phil’s conveniently parent-free Manchester home. Still, there are only four days between now and their next visit. Dan can put on a brave face until then. 

The first step of that brave face is washing off the sharpie from last night, what remains. There isn’t much, but the black tip of his nose and the three dots per cheek that had transformed him into a bear are still slightly visible, especially as Dan knows to look for them. He scrubs in the sink of a friend whose house they’d crashed in, feeling a little guilty when he dries his hands and some sharpie residue is left behind on the towel. He’s a shit guest, but slips out of the bathroom hoping no one will see until he can’t be blamed for it. 

He kneels down before Phil who is still sleeping heavily. He checks the time and though he hates to do it, he shakes Phil awake. “You got a train to catch, mister.” 

Phil groans. “Tired,” he whines. “Don’t wanna leave.” 

“Don’t want you to leave,” Dan says. He reaches up to trace a finger along Phil’s cheeks. “You still have some cat whiskers you might wanna wash off.” 

“Tired,” Phil says again, reaching for Dan’s hand at his face and holding it in his. “Don’t wanna bother. I’ll shower at home. Martyn’ll take the piss if he sees me but I don’t care.” 

“This is just to live your cat fantasies, isn’t it, you furry?”

“Miaow!” Phil tries, though his voice cracks with the strain of morning. Dan hisses and they both curl their hands like claws before giggling and scratching playfully at each other, then stopping before they get carried away because Phil does have a train to catch after all and these antics are better saved for when they have both time and privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187377649819/miaow) !


End file.
